Happy Birthday
by lindsay77
Summary: 2009 Oneshot. WARNING: SMUT!


Hi! I know that I haven't updated Undeniable in forever but my muse has been pretty silent on it. So I decided to go through some of my flash drive fics to see if I could draw inspiration and I found this one. It didn't help me with Undeniable but it did inspire me to finish this one. This takes place in 2009 after Jason and Sam come home from Mexico. And for the sake of this oneshot, the carnival has already happened. I hope you like it and I hope this makes up for not updating in a while. I promise to try really hard to get one out soon

WARNING: SMUT! SMUT! SMUT!

Jason sighed as he walked into his apartment and threw his keys on the desk. He listened around for a second and found that Spinelli wasn't there. He must have gone to Maxie's for the night. He took off his suite jacket and hung it over the back of the desk chair. He had just come home from the Metro Court where he had dinner with Carly, Sonny, Michael and Morgan. Today was September 14th. His birthday. While he normally didn't celebrate on this day, Carly really would use any excuse to celebrate and since she was pregnant and he did want to upset her, he agreed.

He reached up and loosened the tie around his neck and took it off. He unbuttoned the first few buttons at his throat and pulled out his phone. He pressed 2 and waited for it to dial. He had tried calling her all day and she hasn't picked up. Voicemail once again. He sighed and waited for the beep "Hey, Sam. It's me again. I know that you're probably on a stake out but when you get this can you please call me? I just want to make sure you're ok. I miss you. Bye." He finished and hung up. He really hoped that she was just busy and she wasn't ignoring him. It took quite a bit of convincing but he finally got her to give them another chance and he just wants to make sure she isn't having second thoughts.

He walked into the kitchen and pulled a beer from the fridge. All he really wanted to do was spend time with Sam. He had wanted to stop by there after he left the Metro Court but he didn't want to do so without getting ahold of Sam first. He nursed the beer, his thought solely on Sam and wondering what kind of case she had that kept her all day. He downed the last of the beer before shutting the kitchen light off and heading upstairs. More than likely Sam would not get back to him until tomorrow so he should just go to bed.

As he got to the top of the stairs, he noticed that there were rose petals on the floor. His eyes traveled the length of them and saw that they ended at the door of his bedroom, which was slightly cracked. He always shut this door all the way. Jason followed the trail of petals and through the crack he could see the room was light by candle light. He pushed the door open and stood at the entry way. His heart skipped a beat as his breath left him. Perched on the corner of his bed was Sam with a black silk robe. Her legs were crossed and she was leaned back on her hands. Her hair lay is soft curls around her face. She smiled softly at him and Jason almost fell to his knees. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Happy Birthday, Mr. Morgan." She said in a soft voice.

Jason shook of his shock as he closed his bedroom door and walked over to the bed. As he got closer Sam sat up and parted her legs for him to stand between. Jason placed his hands on either side of her face and leaned down to capture her lips. He slipped his hand into her hair and held her head back and deepened the kiss. Sam moaned as his tongue caressed hers sweetly. Sam slid her hands up his chest and started to unbutton his dress shirt. She pulled it from his pants as she got to the last button and Jason helped her get it off.

Sam broke the kiss as she stood up and made him stitch positions to where she was now standing between his legs as he sat on the bed. "I have tried calling you all day." He said as he pulled her closer.

She caressed his face and said "I know and I'm sorry I ignored you. I wanted this to be as much of a surprise as I could get it and I knew that if I talked to you, I might have given something away." She explained.

"How did you know Carly was going to ask me to come to dinner?" he wondered.

Sam gave him a sly smile and said "I asked her too."

"What?" asked shocked.

"I told her I wanted to do something nice for your birthday and asked her to get you out of the house for a couple of hours so I could do it. She agreed to help." She said.

Jason was a little surprised that Carly did this but he made a mental note to thank her the next time he saw her for it. Sam leaned further into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, were you surprised?" she asked with a smile.

Jason ran his hands down her back and placed one at her waist and the other and her butt "Pleasantly" he said against her mouth. Jason kissed her with all the gratitude he felt for what she did for him. His hands slid to the front of her robe and untied the front of it. He broke the kiss and looked down as he opened the lapels to reveal his present inside.

Jason sucked in a breath at the sight in front of him. Under the robe was a very sexy Sam in barley there black lace. The bra cupped her voluptuous breasts so perfectly Jason just wanted to press his face against her. The small scrap of lace at her hips did the same. Jason looked up at Sam's face and saw the look of desire there that he knew matched his own. He pushed the robe off of her shouldered and let it fall to the floor. He watched Sam lick her lips and found his control slipping. "So, you are my birthday present?" he asked in a heated voice.

Sam nodded her head and said "And you get to do whatever you want to me. But first…" Before he could act though, Sam pushed on his shoulders and made him lay on the bed.

She ran her hands over his chest and reached for his belt. She looked into his eyes and she undid his pants and slid them down and off his legs. She got his shoes and socks off as well. She came back up over him and leaned down and spread kisses all over his stomach. Jason leaned his head back and closed his eyes, loving the feel of his lips on his skin. Sam reached her hands up to the side of his boxers and eased them off as well. She clasped his hardness in her hands and she kneeled on the floor between his legs. She ran her hands up and down over the steel silk, evoking a groan from Jason. Sam smiled and leaned in and ran her tongue along the underside of his cock from base to tip before taking him inside her mouth.

Jason nearly shot off the bed as her warm, wet mouth engulfed him. He moaned load as she worked him with both her hand and her mouth. He looked down and saw her eyes on him as she ran her tongue over the sensitive underside of him. He sat up and buried his fingers into her hair and clenched it in his fists. Sam closed her eyes and moaned at the dominant movement. Jason guided her to the speed he wanted and let his head fall back as the pleasure took him under. "Sam…" he said in a warning tone which she ignored. She fisted him tighter and moved her hand faster. Jason's hand gripped her hair harder as he arched into her mouth and came. Sam closed her eyes as the feel of his release filled her mouth and throat. Sam had never enjoyed give oral sex to others but with Jason, it was almost like a drug. She had always loved his taste.

Sam released him from her mouth and looked up to find that he had fallen to his back on the bed and his chest was rising rapidly. She smiled in triumph with the knowledge she had drained him dry. She pressed a kiss to his stomach and started to work her way up his body. She climbed onto the bed and straddled his hips. He opened his eyes and saw Sam above him smirking at him. She ran her hands down his chest and up hers as she reached for the front clast of her bra. Jason's hands shot out and stopped her. With a heated look, he simply said "My turn."

Within seconds Sam found herself on her back in the middle of the bed with Jason now over her. He leaned down and took her lips in a deep hard kiss that had Sam arching into him. Jason grasped her hands in his and held them over her head. He said against her lips firmly "Don't move them." Sam liked her lips and nodded. He sat back on his hunches and ran his hands over her lace covered breasts. He could easily make out the hard tips pressed against the material and ran his thumb over them. Sam moaned and arched into his hands as he played with her sensitive flesh. His hands then moved to the clasp of her bra and with a quick flick, the cups were released and Jason pushed the bra up over her arms. His hands once again found her nipples but this time he took them between his fingers. Sam bit her lip and Jason pinched the tips between his fingers. "Oh, my God, Jason…" she gasped and he applied more pressure. Sam was getting more and more turned on and she could feel herself growing wetter.

Jason licked his lips as he moved his fingers out of the way and replaced them with his mouth. Sam threw her head back and cried out. She gripped the bedspread in her hands to force herself to keep them in place. Jason took the tip of her breast between his teeth and softly bit down on in, driving Sam even more crazy. He ran his hand down her flat stomach and slipped it inside her underwear. Sam gasped as the tip of one finger swirled around her clit. Jason groaned at the feel of how wet she was. He released her nipple and kissed his way down her body until he reached the top of her panties. He placed his hands on the sides of her hips and eased the garment down her legs and off her feet. He sat back and looked at her sprawled naked on his bed. Her arms still over her head, Sam spread her legs wide enough for him to settled between.

He leaned down and placed a kiss to the hood of her center making her body jerk. He settled himself there and placed her legs over his shoulders. He looked up and saw her staring down at him and her breath coming rapidly. Without taking his eyes from hers, Jason leaned in a licked her all the way up to her clit. Sam hips gave a little jerk as she bit her lip at the pleasure she felt. He did it again, this time more firmly. Sam gave in and let her head fall back. She cried out as she felt him slide his tongue inside her and then latch on to her clit. Her back arched off the bed as he repeated his movements, getting faster and harder with each lick and suck. He reached his hands up and cupped her breasts in his hands, running his thumb over the hard tips. "Oh!" she exclaimed as Jason flicked the tips in time with his tongue flicking her clit with hard movements. "Yes! Yes! Just like that" she gasped out. She moved his hips against his face as her release mounted higher. With one last hard suck, Sam cried out and came.

Jason's hands gripped her breasts hard and the flow of honey cascaded onto his tongue. He softly caressed her with his mouth as she came down from cloud 9. Sam's body shuddered as her release eased away. She didn't know how he did it but every time he goes down on her, he gets better and better at it. Sam's body went limp against the mattress as Jason slowly started to move back up her body. Sam moans as he stops to lave her nipples, shooting desire through her body once again. He continues up until her reaches her lips and completely possess her. Sam felt his hard cock pressed against her thigh. She reaches down and grasps him in her hands causing them both to moan. Jason breaks the kiss and askes against her lips "Whatever I want to you?"

"Mmm-hmm." She nodded.

Jason smirked and got off the bed. Sam's eyes followed him as he disappeared into his closet. She sat up and watched him come back out with something in his hands. She couldn't quite make it out until he got closer. As she saw what it was, her heart skipped a beat and gave him a smile. He climbed back onto the bed and gave her a quick hard kiss before grasping her arm softly and turning her over onto her stomach. He positioned her further up the bed and put her arms up over her head. He secured one cuff around her wrist before linking the other through the head board and onto her other wrist. With the handcuffs securely in place, Jason ran is hands down her back and across her firm ass, squeezing the cheeks with his hands. Sam wiggled her hips a little, giving a little scream when his hand came down with some force. She bit her lip and moaned at the sting it left. "Harder" she egged him on. Jason smiled and rubbed her ass before smacking it harder as she asked for. "Oh." She moaned as she started to rub herself back against his hard member.

Jason widened her legs a little more as his hand slid up her back and into her hair. He wrapped the strands around his fingers and gave a small tug. Sam felt herself dripping down her thighs as Jason was taking complete control. Jason reach down and place himself at her entrance before pressing inside. Despite how wet she was, Jason still had to work his way inside her tight channel. With his hand still in her hair, his other hands gripped her waist and guided her back against him. Sam's hands gripped the head board with all the strength she had. She cried out when Jason pulled back and entered her harder this time. He continued to work inside her with each hard thrust of his hips. With one more thrust, Jason was fully planed in her and Sam's arms gave out. Her chest fell to the bed as Jason's hand fell from her hair to keep her waist up.

His hard grip on her waist told Sam she would be wearing his hand prints on her for days to come but that only turned her on more. Jason pulled back out and paused for a split second before ramming back into her. Sam's cuffed hands clawed at the wall as she threw her head back and screamed. Jason never let up. He continued his hard movements making Sam cry out with every thrust "Oh yes! Oh yes! Oh, my God, yes!" she screamed as his last thrust sent her over the edge. At the feel of Sam tightening around him, Jason planted a hand against the head board as his release shook him. Sam heard Jason groan loud and felt his warmth shoot inside her. Sam went lax as Jason slowed his thrusting hips and slowly eased his body down over hers.

He stared kissing the side of her neck as they both breathed hard. Jason lazily reached up and uncuffed Sam's hands and threw the handcuffs on the floor. Sam turned her head, silently seeking his lips. The kiss was sweet and passionate and hard, everything that their bodies just experienced. From a simple kiss, Jason felt himself get hard again, and so did Sam. Sam moaned into the kiss and she pushed herself back against him. Jason growled and broke the kiss. He pulled out of Sam and turned her over. Her face was flush and her lips swollen from his hard kiss. He lifted her up and planted her back firmly against the head board. She planted her feet on the outside of his thighs as Jason thrust back inside her. Sam's hands flew to his shoulders and she dung her nails in. Jason's hands went under her knees to grip her waist to hold her still as he fucked her hard against the wood. Sam cried out as their closeness made Jason rub against her clit.

Sam's hands moved up into his hair and gripped it in her hands and she placed her forehead against his. "Don't stop. Oh, God please don't stop." She moaned. Jason kissed her hard as his quick thrusts were bringing Sam closer and closer to coming. His hands gripped her waist harder, immobilizing her small movements before breaking the kiss and leaning down to capture one of her hard nipples in his mouth. Jason showed her no mercy as he continued his assault on her. Sam's hands shot up and gripped the top other head board in her hands when he bit down on his sensitive skin. "Jason!" she screamed as she fell off the edge into sweet oblivion. Jason kissed up to the side over her neck and he rooted inside her and came. He felt Sam's body twitch against him with her release. Sam's arms fell from the head board as her body went limp against his. Their bodies both slick with sweat and breathing heavy, Jason eased to his back taking Sam with him. Sam lay across his chest, unable to move and having no real desire to do so any time soon.

What seemed like hours later, Jason and Sam got up and headed for the shower. After they got out, Sam put on one of Jason's black T shirts and headed down stairs. Jason put on some black plaid lounge pants, wondering where she took off too. A few minutes later, she came back into the room with a chocolate cake with a few candles lit on top. Jason smiled softly and asked "Where was that?"

"I put it in one of the drawers just in case you stopped for a beer before coming up." She said. She shook his head in wonder at how well she knew him. She walked over and stood in front of him. "I know it is so not you but I am still going to ask you to make a wish and blow out your candles." She said with a grin.

Jason took the cake from her and set it on the nightstand. He turned back around and pulled her into his arms "I got my wish three weeks ago." He said softly.

She smirked and said "Your wish was to get shot?"

He gave her a small pinch on the butt making her jump and giggle. "No" he said as she settled down "My wish was to get you back in my life." She looked up at him with wonder. "My life went to complete chaos when you walked out of it. I made mistake after mistake after mistake. I hurt you and even though I knew it was wrong, I just could stop. It was like I didn't have control over what I was doing." He said.

Sam ran her hands up and down his back, trying to sooth him. He sighed and said "My life isn't my life without you in it. I became someone I didn't recognize and couldn't handle."

"I know what that feels like." Sam said to him.

"But the only reason you know that is because of me. When it comes to you I am so desperate to protect you that I somehow seem to lose you. Sam, when you walked out that door at Pentonville, I honestly didn't think I would ever see you again. I told myself that was ok and justified it as much as I could but I knew deep down it was wrong. But I forced myself to move on and my life went to hell. I lost Emily and Monica hated me. I lost Michael and my friendship with Sonny. But since having you back in it, everything is right. Monica and I are back to normal and so are me and Sonny. And Michael woke up when every doctor said he wouldn't." Jason stopped and placed his hands on her face, caressing her cheeks "You make my life better in every way. You make me a better man. I can't promise that our lives will be perfect but I can promise you that nothing will never come between us again. No way in hell I will let it."

Sam smiled up at him and knew he spoke the truth. Despite their horrible end, it had somehow paved the way for them to begin again. A part of Sam had always hoped for them to get back together one day, she just didn't know how it was possible with all the hurt the caused each other. Jason leaned down and kissed her softly "I'm going to hold you to that." She said when she broke the kiss. Jason picked her up and laid her down on the bed before finding new and interesting ways to eat cake. It made him realize he should really celebrate his birthday more often.

Let me know what you think! 3 3 3


End file.
